


The Little Things

by Lumerine



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: I LOVE DYING AND BEING DEAD, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumerine/pseuds/Lumerine
Summary: Souma and Adonis reflect on their time as third years.





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> a shorter thing i thought of, cried about for several days, and finally wrote
> 
> <3

A nip clung to the nighttime air, and light snow dusted the flowering trees—odd for that time of year. The pair stayed on the roof regardless, bundled up in thick blankets and sweaters, huddled together for extra warmth as they watched the stars.

A white streak flashed across the sky. Souma grabbed Adonis’ arm in excitement.

“Adonisu-dono!” he exclaimed, pointing. “There was a shooting star. Did you see it?”

“Mm? Ah, I missed it... I was looking at you instead. Sorry, Kanzaki.”

“Souma,” he corrected gently, smiling.

They’d been together for at least a year, but old habits died hard, he supposed.

“I have to make a wish, then. Hmm... What should I ask for?”

Adonis curled a lock of Souma’s dark hair around his finger. “You’re beautiful.”

“A—Adonisu-dono.” Heat rose in his freezing cheeks. He playfully swatted at the other man. “That is not a wish.”

“But I meant it.” Troubled amber eyes met his. “I see you almost every day, but whenever I see you, you look more beautiful than you did the day before. I don’t understand it.”

Souma bit his lip to stifle a laugh. Adonis sounded oddly frustrated.

He nuzzled into Adonis’ side. Adonis slipped an arm around his shoulders. It was instinctual, at that rate.

“It sounds as if you are very fond of me,” Souma remarked.

“I am. I like everything about you.”

Souma made a noise of contemplation. “Those are quite a few things, Adonisu-dono. Can you list them all?”

“If you’re asking, then I can try, Ka... Souma.”

Souma looked up at him with a hint of mischief in his eyes. He was curious about what his classmate would say. Perhaps that he appreciated the occasional bento, the way that he gave compliments so generously, or—

“You’re a great leader.”

_Ah._

That wasn’t what he had expected. Far from it. Just a year ago, he couldn’t even imagine himself taking up the reigns and leading _Akatsuki._ Countless nights were spent tossing and turning, and when he finally fell asleep, nightmares of failure tormented him.

He was convinced the unit would crumble, and that Keito’s and Kuro’s hard work would be put to waste, and that it would be his fault.

He relied heavily on Adonis’ support during that time. Souma thought he would break beneath the pressure of leadership, but... He didn’t.

Because of Adonis.

“You take good care of your juniors... And me.”

In _UNDEAD,_ Adonis had Koga’s support, but succeeding Rei and Kaoru proved no less difficult. The pair made a powerful team, and raised their juniors well, but even the toughest idols cracked under pressure.

During the winter of their third year, Souma saw Adonis cry for the first time.

It shocked him. He panicked, so all he could think to do was put his arms around him. He ended up crying himself.

Adonis had asked him why.

‘I can’t bear to see you upset,’ he’d answered. ‘I would traverse fire and water for you, Adonisu-dono. I will do anything to stop your tears.’

Adonis had pulled him closer, and simply asked him to stay with him.

So he did.

“You’re talented, passionate, loyal, strong, graceful... Hm.” Adonis paused. “Give me a moment. I need to think of more words.”

Souma felt dizzy. The rooftop had grown strangely hot. There had to be some way he could return the sentiment, match his sweetness—

“Ah, it’s late, isn’t it? We’ll be here until dawn if I keep going.”

“Adonisu-dono—”

“I love you.”

Souma’s heart leaped into his throat. He bolted into a sitting position and stared down at Adonis in shock.

“I... Y—you... Adonisu-dono... Can you please repeat that?”

Adonis smiled at him. “I love you, Souma.”

Souma gaped at him like a complete fool. He forgot how to breathe.

Then the tears came. Souma flung himself on top of Adonis and buried his face into his chest.

“Souma...?”

“A—Adonisu-dono!” Souma blurted, sniffling. “I—I love you, as well! I love you very much!”

Adonis wiped the tears from Souma’s cheeks, looking overjoyed, if slightly concerned. “Why are you crying?”

“B—be—because,” he stuttered, “I am so h—happy. Uuu... Adonisu-dono...!”

Adonis laughed and kissed his forehead. “I’m glad. Ah, Souma... After graduation, will you...”

_Stay with me._

He didn’t have to finish. Souma knew.

“I will stay with Adonisu-dono until the end of my days,” he said. “If he will have me.”

Adonis nodded eagerly. The warmth on his face melted Souma’s heart.

Souma leaned forward and kissed him. With a quiet sigh, Adonis wrapped his arms around him, and the chill in the air seemed to vanish completely.

The starlight drowned out their anxieties, and for the rest of the night, they felt as if they were the only two people in the whole world.


End file.
